Kodocha rises from the dead
People are still excited about getting Sana's new movie, and Hisae reveals she got her own copy. Everyone expects Sana to be very busy with work, but they see that she still has attended school. She says she will now make a stronger effort to go to school as often as possible. However, she also conveniently cannot find any work, as she's still continually turned down for jobs. Rei despairs, while Sana still encourages hope, but they suddenly see they're standing in the way of a bunch of middle-aged women. They pass by them in a stampede, and they see it is because they are a part of the new show 'Old-Ladies Toy', featuring Zenjiro. They now see why Zenjiro sent the voice message earlier, as he's being tormented worse than ever before. He has no control over the show, and he is beaten and tossed around every episode. His manager Sanekichi still provides for him, but he says it's not enough, and that if he continues, he will die. Sanekichi reminds him that he has no other work, and must do this job, but Sana suddenly walks in, encouraging him to look for a job with her. They do so, but are turned down at every opportunity, and then Zenjiro suddenly gets fired from the one job he has, as the ladies have run off to a new man. Zenjiro runs off in despair, and accidentally kicks a mop bucket up and on top of the one producer's head that they did not talk to. This one is Producer Tsu, a producer whom Sana has worked with before, and a somewhat powerful one. They get him dried off, and Sana and Zenjiro start arguing about who should be sorry for it. Tsu laughs, saying they're still just as funny as before, and that Kodomo no Omocha should be brought back. They agree, and he says all they need to do is write a request. They all go to Sana's house to work on it, and Fuka hears that she is working hard. While Sana ends up being the only one working on it as everyone else falls asleep, all of her friends suddenly come over just as the sun is rising, to help her write her request. Finally it's done, and the others are roused so that it can be turned in to the chief executive. They are all sprinting to bring the paper, when suddenly a bull escapes from its pen and stabs the paper, running off with it. They all chase it around town until they get to a butcher shop, where the bull stops, but the paper floats to a trash can. A trash man nearly drops it into an incinerator, but Sana tackles him before that. The paper blows off, and is caught by a dog, who is with the other trash man, who begins to drive off. Rei, who reveals himself to have been a professional cyclist in his younger days, grabs a bike and chases the truck down and latching on, but then smashing into the side when it stops. The paper flies off, and they all begin chasing it from the city rooftops, as it blows just out of their reach. Finally, it is stopped by a tree. All this time, the chief executive is accusing all of his producers, including Tsu, of being incompetent for having no new ideas. Tsu is timid, but eventually answers when the chief is wondering who the actress in the math videos were. He demands that she be brought to him, but she suddenly slams into the office window, and she's immediately approved. Kodomo no Omocha is brought back on the air, and the begin their old job again. Appearances *Sana Kurata *Misako Kurata *Rei Sagami *Akito Hayama *Fuka Matsui *Tsuyoshi Ohki *Aya Sugita *Hisae Kamayai *Zenjiro *Sanekichi Higashiyamoto *Hiroshi Uchiyamada *Tsu *Dai Gu Shan *Babbit Category:Episodes